Saving the one you love
by Merlinlover260
Summary: "Arthur!" Merlin cried, facing his back toward the enemy where he was hit, broad side, with full impact with the spell. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, catching his friend as he fell. He lowered Merlin to the ground. "Merlin?" he asked, setting a hand on his friends cold cheek.


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin_

The sun beat down hard on the training field as the King of Camelot batted away at a training dummy.  
He had been through a lot of stress lately, with Gwen away visiting a lifelong friend and his Court Sorcerer ailing sick, he had a long week ahead of him.  
Sighing, he dropped his sword and signaled to an unknown servant who brought him a goblet of water. Letting the cool liquid soothe his throat, he glanced up at the sky to see it darken.  
Swirling thunderclouds ascended unto the great city of Camelot and Arthur shielded his eyes from a stinging rain that cascaded down on him. As hail pelted down from the sky, he sighed. "Merlin…" he whispered and let his magnificently red cloak billow behind him as he quickly got out of the weather.  
Heading up to the steps to the Court Sorcerer chambers, he spotted Gaius hurrying along behind him with a blue tinted remedy. Opening the door for the frail man, he entered behind Gaius. The state of the room was chaos. Pages of unfamiliar wording swirled around the room in a cyclone like manner.  
Hail and rain beat against the window, it cracking like a deadly spider web, threating to break. Druidic symbols danced around the huge bed were his Court Sorcerer lay. Covered in a thick blanket, Merlin was deathly pale and dark shadows were tattooed under his eyes.  
Arthur sometimes caught sight of cerulean blue eyes flashing weakly gold as more and more druid symbols appeared over the bed. Pushing one of them out of the way, Arthur helped Gaius by edging close to the bed and knelled down by it before ever so gently raising that ebony dark head. Arthur heard a soft sigh and Merlin blinked up at him with fever glazed cobalt blue irises. "I'm sorry Merlin, but I need you to take this." Gaius told his former ward as he handed the blue liquid filled flask to Arthur.  
Gently urging the liquid down his throat, Merlin reluctantly swallowed the vile substance and fell into a deep, settling sleep. Setting Merlin down back into the bed, Arthur stood. "How long is this going to last Gaius?" Arthur asked, glancing warily at his friend. "I'm not sure sire, it could be a natural sickness or it could be a sickness caused by someone wanting to destroy Camelot. Only time will tell." The old physician sighed.  
"So it could be someone wanting to get rid of me?" Arthur asked. "Precisely sire." Gaius said. With his blue eyes darkening with rage, Arthur clenched his fists. "Well, if they want to kill me they can go ahead and do it, not make Merlin suffer." He growled menacingly.  
Arthur glanced back at Merlin and noticed that the druid symbols where glowing brightly and starting to spin slowly around Merlin, making an energy barrier around him. Sleeping peacefully now, the storm outside diminished and the window pieced itself back together as the papers flew neatly back into a pile on the wooden desk. "What are those Gaius?" Arthur asked, motioning to the symbols flowing around the bed.  
"That's Merlin's magic trying to see what is wrong with its host. For if Merlin dies then magic with fade back into the world and no one will have anything to believe in. That's why it is desperately trying to protect him. It doesn't want Merlin to fade away." Gaius explained.  
"That's good, but in the mean time I want a guard posted at all times at this door. If we get attacked I want Merlin to be safe." Arthur said. "That's good, but right now the best we can do is let him rest, he's exhausted." Gaius said, glancing once more at Merlin who was now resting peacefully inside his protective shield. "Alright Gaius." Arthur said. Following Gaius out the door, he let it click silently behind him as he made his way to the great hall were a feast was being prepared. After about an hour of drinking red wine, Arthur still couldn't get his mind off of Merlin's condition.  
Letting his mind drift, he was suddenly interrupted when Gwaine rushed in. "Sire, were under attack! They are in the city walls." The rugged knight explained. "Alright, Gwaine, go check on Merlin and the rest of you make your way under the city." Arthur demanded to everyone. Gwaine nodded and then disappeared into the crowd. Setting his jaw in determination, Arthur exited the hall on stood on the balcony facing the city. Seeing building being burnt to the ground in the lower city, Arthur yelled a battle cry as he rushed from the balcony and into the chaos below.

* * *

Panting and out of breath, Arthur slowly made his way back to the castle. His knights and he had won and now they were headed back inside for a long rest. Glancing up, he saw that his rugged knight was steadily making his way toward him.  
Stopping at the entrance, the knight reached him, a concerned look etched in his features. "Gwaine how's Merlin?" Arthur asked, worried about the look on his drunken knights face. "I tell you straight up princess, Merlin is growing weaker by the minute. Gaius needed to find a cure soon because I don't think he can take much more of this sickness." Gwaine said.  
"He is alright though?" Arthur asked. "Yes, Gaius was taking a remedy up to his room when…" Gwaine was cut off by a sudden explosion in the side of the castle, Merlin's chambers to be in fact. Shielding their eyes from raining glass, Arthur glanced and Gwaine and he got the message.  
Both king and green knight then sprinted up the steps and up to the court sorcerer chambers. Reaching the corridor, Arthur put on a burst a speed as he saw that the door was hanging on its hinges and that the guard that he posted at the door was lying dead at the entrance.  
Arthur burst through the door to see Gaius on the floor by the bed, unconscious. "Gaius!" Gwaine exclaimed while dropping to one knee as did Arthur.  
Rousing the old man, Arthur helped him regain his barring's. "What happened?" Arthur asked. Gaius blinked up at him, confused at first but then relaxed. "I was giving Merlin his remedy when…" Gaius cut off as his eyes widened.  
"Merlin!" Gaius yelled, grabbing Arthur's shoulders and hauling himself up before hobbling over to the side of the bed.  
"What is it?!" Arthur demanded. He was answered by Gaius whispering foreign words and the candles in the room lit up. Arthur drew his sword at the sight as did Gwaine.  
"Drop him." Arthur growled. The king of Camelot had to hold himself as he did his knight beside him because of what they were seeing. A man, almost the same age of him, was standing facing toward him with his back toward the bed. What was in his arms, however, was making Arthur's skin crawl. Pale as a sheet, Merlin's eyes fluttered like a humming birds wings as the man held him tight against him, a dagger pointed at Merlin's heart.  
"Release him." Arthur growled again, Excalibur twirling deadly in his wrist, ready to run this horrid man through at any second. Gwaine started toward him but stopped when the man pulled Merlin tighter toward him, positioning the dagger at Merlin's throat.  
"Oh, I would come close if I was you; I can easily kill Emery's with one slit." The man sneered. "Arthur…"Merlin whispered, slitting open his eyes half way and becoming aware of the situation around him. Merlin, though half dazed, suddenly became aware of the happenings and knew exactly what he had to do. With one quick movement, he rammed his head back, breaking the man's nose that was holding him and fell to the floor out of harm's way.  
Merlin quickly was helped up by Arthur. "Are you okay Merlin?" he asked, holding him steady.  
"I'm fine." Merlin whispered, but Arthur could tell he was lying.  
"How dare you." The man suddenly said, recovered and getting up.  
"You, the king of our people, friends with the enemy, a Pendragon. You disgrace us Emery's."  
The man said. "Arthur is my friend! We are two sides of a coin. Why do you hate me so much! What did I do to you?!" Merlin demanded.  
"Everything! You were the one that my brother loathed for. He wanted destruction to the kingdom of Camelot, and I am doing just that. What he hoped for. But, since the one I love was killed, I am going to kill the one you love."  
The man said. Shouting words of the old religion, the man brought his hand up and pointed it at Arthur.  
Merlin knew exactly what these words meant, and with no time to waste, positioned himself in front of Arthur as the spell was released.  
"Arthur!" Merlin cried, turning his back where he was hit, broad side, with full impact with the spell that exploded into him. Arthur watched in horror as the man released the spell and it hit Merlin full force, causing him to lurch forward, into Arthur's arms before crying out in pain.  
"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, catching his sorcerer as he gracefully fell forward. Arthur lowered him to the ground as gently as possible.  
"Gwaine." Arthur growled, knowing the rugged knight knew his exact words.  
"With pleasure princess." Gwaine replied, unsheathing his sword.  
"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, putting a hand on Merlin's cold cheek. "Arthur?" Merlin whispered back, peering up at him with fever glazed cobalt blue eyes. Suddenly, Arthur's own green eyes widened as Merlin started to slowly vanish before his eyes. "Arthur!" Merlin cried for the last time, the name lingering in the air as he disappeared before his very eyes.  
"Gwaine!" Arthur exclaimed.  
The drunken knight glanced back and witnessed the scene for himself. He shot his head back at the enemy.  
"What did you do to Merlin!" he exclaimed, pointing his sword at the enemy's throat.  
"He is alive, I assure you that, but you might want to find him soon, he is deathly sick after all." The man sneered. "Oh, and once you kill me, the sickness will fade away, but, that is if you can find him before he does give in." the man mocked, laughing a horrible laugh before Gwaine silenced him with a blade.  
The knight drew the sword out of the enemy and glanced over to where his king was still in shock, holding his hands out as if Merlin was still in his arms. "Arthur?" Gwaine asked, slowly inching his way toward him. Arthur, all this time, was muttering to himself. "How did that man know Merlin?" he asked himself. "Wait, 'you're the one that my brother loathed for; you are the one that he wanted to destroy…, Hedrick!' Arthur suddenly announced.  
"What?" Gwaine asked, puzzled.  
Arthur stood and faced toward his knight. "It was Hedrick. Hedrick was the one that took Merlin's magic away, don't you see, that is Hedrick's brother!" Arthur answered, motioning toward the body.  
"Yes. I see what you're saying, but the man said that once I kill him, that Merlin would be healed; but we have to find him!" Gwaine exclaimed.  
"But how? There is no possible way of knowing where he is." Gaius suddenly chimed.  
"I think I know where he is." Arthur answered. "Where?" Gwaine asked. "Do you remember when you took Merlin to safety the night Hedrick attacked us?" Arthur asked. "Yes, it was a ravine with a many of boulders." Gwaine said. "Then that's where we are going to find him. Gwaine, gather the knights, we ride at first light. Let's pray that Merlin can hold out that long." Arthur said before exiting the room along with his knight.

* * *

Merlin was indeed in the valley where Hedrick had taken him. The Court Sorcerer woke slowly, the morning sun doing nothing to help his pounding migraine. The sun was so hot against him, yet at the same time he felt so cold, and so tired.  
He was afraid though, that if he did go to asleep, then he wouldn't wake up.  
"Arthur is coming for me, I have to get up." Merlin told himself out loud, forcing himself up and to get moving.  
Hours passed by as he slowly trudged through the forest. The sun drifted above him through the treetops as he seemed to tiptoe along.  
Stopping, Merlin stopped to support himself against a tree. It was almost pitch black now and Merlin was so exhausted.  
"You can't give up." He heard Arthur's voice inside of his head, as if he was there with him.  
Blue eyes brightening with renewed vigor, he left the tree.  
"Me give up, no way." Merlin said. He took one step, and with a soft moan, collapsed to the forest floor with a soft thud as his legs gave in.  
He rolled himself onto his back and stared up at the stars.  
"I'm sorry Arthur; I tried so hard, I did give up." Merlin whispered, his eyes slowly starting to fade as he started to lose consciousness.  
He eyes snapped bright, however, when he heard his name being called.  
Merlin struggled to support his head up as he saw shadows not far from him.  
"Help." He whispered, his voice barely heard. "Help…" he whispered again, his head dropping back to the ground. "I know what I can do." Merlin whispered. Then, with all of his might, he reached his hand up and without a word uttered, his eyes flashed molten gold as an energy beam shout from his hand and exploded like a firework several feet above him. Merlin dropped his hand back down and the last thing he remembered was the sound of Arthur's voice screaming his name before he was lost to the world.

* * *

Arthur and his men raced out of the city of Camelot, sparks flying off the cloven hooves of their horses as they did so. Arthur's eyes where filled with determination as they headed into Darkling woods.  
"Were coming Merlin, please don't give in." Arthur whispered to himself, hoping, praying, that Merlin was still okay.  
Arthur slowed his horse to a stop as they reached the clearing.  
Charred remains of the bandit's tents still evident.  
"Let's hurry!" Gwaine told the rest as they headed out of the clearing on foot toward the ravine.  
They burst out of the woods only to find Merlin no were in sight.  
Arthur cursed harshly and beat one of the stones with his bare fist.  
"Wait." Percival said, motioning to them to where he was sitting, examining something.  
"What is it Percy?" Gwaine asked, dropping down by him. "Tracks, leading into the forest." Percival said, pointing into the surrounding forest.  
"Come on, that has to be Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, rushing forward.  
The rest followed him and the search was on. The day dragged on as Arthur followed the tracks. They seemed to be sluggish. "Merlin must be very weak." Arthur whispered, continuing to follow them. It was almost pitch black and Arthur could hardly make out the tracks anymore before he completely lost them.  
"Merlin!" he called, straining to hear a response.  
"Help." He thought he heard in the wind, but it could be anything.  
"Arthur!" Gwaine called to him. He turned his back for a fraction of a second before he felt it.  
A bright light burned on his back and he turned and watched in awe as a bright light shot into the sky and exploded, a beaken to where Merlin was. "I found him!" he called to his knights as he raced toward the light. "Merlin!" he screamed and sprinted harder at the sight of his friend on the ground, unmoving and unresponsive the world around him.

* * *

Waking up wasn't kind for the warlock as he slowly opened his eyes that felt like they had led on them. Merlin lazily skimmed the room to find Arthur by his bed, head down as he was sleeping, keeping a silent vigil. Merlin weakly reached for him and failed to do so as he lolled his head back again, the hand dropping just inches away from Arthur's.  
The king of Camelot heard movement from the bead and snapped his head up to see Merlin's hand settle by his.  
"Merlin?" he asked, setting his hand on the man's beside him.  
Merlin sighed deeply before opening those brilliant blue eyes half way and inching his head back toward Arthur.  
"What happened?" he whispered. "We had to find you, you dollop head." Arthur answered, smiling.  
Merlin grunted and whispered something about my word.  
"How long have I been here?" Merlin answered softly.  
"Not long." Arthur lied. Merlin could tell he was for he saw Gwaine and Gaius on the other side of the bed.  
"How long?" Merlin asked again. Arthur sighed. "You've been unconscious for about two weeks." He answered, rubbing his blood shot eyes.  
"That long?" Merlin chuckled.  
"They've been hell." Arthur laughed.  
"I bet." Merlin whispered, suddenly felling more tired. Arthur saw this.  
"Get some rest, I tell Gwen your awake." Arthur said, patting his arm before standing and stretching. He reached the door.  
"Arthur?" He heard his name. Arthur turned back. "Thank you." Merlin whispered. "No Merlin, thank you." Arthur replied back, watching gratefully as his Lion heart settled back in bed before slowly closing the door with a click.


End file.
